Game FAQ
Greetings, my liege! Do you have questions about Vinashi? We, your humble servants, will strive to answer them. For more information, please consult the scholars' scrolls which go into more detail. 'General' What is Vinashi? Vinashi is a real-time strategy game (RTS) set in ancient India, in which you can build a village into a mighty empire, gather an army of troops, ally with or conquer other players, and become ruler of all you survey! How do I begin playing? To play Vinashi, you need to create an account. You can do this by filling in your desired account details on the “Register” panel on the homepage. (You will need a valid email address for this.) Starting out ''' You can begin your quest for glory by choosing a dynasty from 5 available options. Each one occupies a particular section of the continent and comes with unique bonuses. You will then be given a village in a random location within your dynasty’s territory which comes with a few basic buildings. These allow you to gather resources to upgrade them or construct more. Follow the tutorial to get a good idea of how to proceed and some rewards tool '''Resources How do I gather resources? There are 3 main resources – wood, stone, and iron – that you need to construct and upgrade buildings. They are generated automatically in the Sawmill, Quarry, and Mine. The amount generated per hour depends on the level of each building. You resources are stored in the Warehouse. The level of the Warehouse determines how many resources your village can hold at one time. When the Warehouse gets full, any extra resources produced will be lost. The Shelter hides some of your resources from marauding troops in the event of an attack on your village. The higher its level, the more resources it can hide but it will never be able to hide them all. You can check how many resources and villagers you currently have in the “Resources” tab How do I get more villagers? The Mill '''and '''Oven are responsible for the number of villagers that become available. In short, the level of your Mill determines the number of villagers created per hour while the level of your Oven determines the population limit of the village. When you construct or upgrade a building, villagers become “employed” – they take up population slots but cannot be used for construction or training. If you want to build or train more troops, you have to wait until more villagers are created at the Mill and/or upgrade your Oven. Buildings How do I upgrade or construct buildings? You can upgrade buildings or construct new ones by: # clicking on the Castle in the centre of your village and then the “Upgrade” or “Construct” button for the desired building # clicking on the particular building you want to upgrade in the village map and then the “Upgrade” button # clicking on the “Buildings” link on the left nav bar and then the “Upgrade” or “Construct” button for the desired building All buildings have a pre-designated spot on the village map and some require other buildings to be built and upgraded before they become available. Upgrading each level has its own resource cost and will take a fixed amount of time to complete. Once started, construction cannot be cancelled. Only one construction will be active at a time and you can queue one more without penalty. Adding more buildings to the queue will require 25% more resources. You can finish construction instantly or remove the penalty by spending crowns on Premium Bonuses. As you construct buildings, they appear in your village view. Levelling up buildings changes their appearance too. Can I tear down buildings? Yes, you can deconstruct or tear down buildings one level at a time to free up resources and villagers in the same way that you construct them i.e. by: # clicking on the Castle in the centre of your village and then the “Deconstruct” button for the desired building # clicking on the particular building you want to upgrade and then the “Deconstruct” button # clicking on the “Buildings” link on the left nav bar and then the “Deconstruct” button for the desired building You will only get 75% of the resources you spent on construction of that level, however. Only one deconstruction will be active at a time and you can queue one more without penalty. Adding more to the queue will require 10% more time, although you can use premium bonuses to instantly finish or remove the penalty. What does each building do?/What are the resource costs for upgrading buildings? Click here for more details on each building. Combat Attack and Defence Basics Warfare and strategy are a major part of Vinashi. It’s important to build up your defences and ready an army to attack, loot, and conquer other villages. When you first create an account, you are protected from being attacked for 72 hours. However you cannot send attacks either. Doing so will instantly end the protection period. You can create many different types of troops, each with unique stats that influence the outcome of battles. The Army attacks villages or defends against enemy soldiers while Siege Weapons destroy buildings. Click here for more details on each type of troop. Upgrading your Fortress will increase your defence against incoming attacks, as will a large army as long as it is stationed in the village. Discuss war strategies with other players on the forum. How do I create an army? You can train your army in the Barracks by spending resources and employing villagers. Click on the Barracks in your village view then open the “Create Troops” tab. You will see a list of the troops you have unlocked, the training requirements for each, and how many you can create with your current resource count. Enter a number for the troops you want to create and click the “Train” button. You can also unlock different types of troops by increasing level of the Barracks and researching them in the “Research” tab. How do I attack/support another village? Once you’ve built up an army of considerable size, you can send out attack parties or support other villages with troops. Click on the Barracks, then the “Send Attack” tab, and choose how many of each type of troop you want to send. If you know the village’s name or its co-ordinates, enter them in the given fields or click on the compass to open the World Map and click on a village there. Then you can choose whether to attack or support it. To see your current support troop movements, call them back home, or see what support is moving towards you, click on the “Support” tab in the Barracks. You can also see your attack movements in the “Combat Queue” at the top of your screen. What are Village Points? Village points are a measure of your village’s power and progress. They increase based on the number of buildings constructed and their levels. You can only attack another village that has more than 25% of your overall village points. That is, if you have 1000 village points, you can attack a village with 250 points but not one with 249 or less. Trading How do I trade with/send resources to other players? To trade or send resources between villages, you need to have a Market and Stable. The Stable determines the number of trade carts you can have while the Market determines the capacity of each cart. The higher their level, the more resources you can trade at a time. Once you’ve built both, you can send resources through the “Send Resources” tab in the Market. Enter the amount you want to send as well as destination coordinates and click “Send”. You can also exchange one resource for another with other players. The “Buy” tab allows you to see and accept trade offers that other players have put up while the “Offer” tab allows you to put up some yourself. You can only exchange goods at a maximum ratio of 1:2 i.e. if you offer 100 wood, you can only ask for a maximum of 200 of another resource or a minimum of 50. When a trade has been accepted, carts will set off from both villages with the goods. You will only get the resources after they’ve reached their destination. Alliance How do I form Alliances with other players? An “Alliance” is a group of players that work together as a team. To join an existing alliance, you need to be invited by its leader. The forums are a good place to start looking for alliances willing to take you in. You can also create your own by clicking the “Alliance” link on the left nav bar. To invite players, open the Alliance tab and click “Members”. On the bottom right, you’ll find space to enter a username to invite. You can only be member of one alliance at a time and all your villages will be counted as part of the same alliance. However you can leave the one you’re in at any time. What are some of the benefits to being in an Alliance? * All alliance members will be informed immediately if a member is under attack and can send support troops. * Villages in the same alliance cannot attack each other or spy on each other. * There are bonuses to travel time between villages in the same alliance. * Allied and enemy villages will be marked on the World Map. * Having a war pact with another alliance grants combat bonuses against them.